Konatas desire
by anchuck12
Summary: A basic Lucky Star KonataxKagami yuri fic, more chapters to come rated M for magical lemons.  This is not just strictly yuri there are straight elements as well.
1. Her juice

As she lay in her bed daydreaming, staring at the ceiling, she started to think about herself and how her life has unrolled. The first thing she thought of was kagami. Her soft silky purple hair, her long slender body, and her undeniably adorable tsundere attitude. Konata was overwhelmed by her thoughts as she started to take off her skirt. She then took off and threw her panties on the floor and begun to slowly touch the tip of her already wet pussy. She began to slowly rub her finger along the tip of her pussy and slowly work herself down and soon enter the wet, cute, and tight pussy. She started to pump slowly with her finger and it became faster and faster with more fluids coming out with each pump of her fingers.

She then put another finger in her wet pussy and began to dig deeper with both her fingers as she pumped so fast into her pussy as she hit her clitoris over and over again. Her climax was going to happen soon as she imagined kagami licking her clitoris over and over again. Sweat was pouring all over Konata's body as she was thrusting her fingers ferociously and dry humping the air. As she did so she felt almost as if she was moving her clit on her beloved's clit. Soon, as she was pumping unimaginably fast her discharge of fluids went all over her body and face. Konata just sat there completely naked with only a cum stained shirt. Her whole body was covered in sweat and cum. Cum dripped from her fingers, which were still inside her wet pussy.

Konata just laid there breathing heavily and mouthed "Kagami" and then she began to cry. Konata always had her feelings for her bottled up ever since they became friends. She has always been afraid to reveal her true feelings to her but she knows that kagami has a boyfriend and konata couldn't bear to see her reaction if she didn't want it and worst of all, risk their friendship. Konata sadly knew that society would also critize her and kagami if they were to go together and for Konata, it would be too much to bear. Konata knew that Kagami was happy but Even though that made Konata happy as well it would always leave a permanent mark on her fragile heart. Konata knew that if she didn't confess sometime soon that she would go insane and maybe even rape Kagami if she wasn't soothed. But Konata would rather kill herself than hurt Kagami in that way, at least that's how she felt now.

Konata then cried herself to sleep completely naked on the floor.


	2. the realization

Konata woke up the next morning exhausted not totally ready for school. She sighed "Great, another 8 hours taken away from my game/anime time, just what I need". She then put on her school uniform and walked to school. Throuoght most of the day at school she did what she normally did on any school day. But at lunch time she asked kagami to come over to her house which was rare because normally it was konata who came over to her house. Kagami agreed to come over at 5:00 that afternoon, little did she know what konata had planned to do. Kagami thought it would be what she normally does with Konata when she actually does come over, play games, talk, play more games, you get the idea.

When school ended Konata walked over to Kagami and said "Be ready" with that faumos cat-like grin. Kagami didn't really think much of it thogh. She thought that Konata probably had some prank or embarrassing thing she was gonna do as usual of Konata. When Konata got home her dad Sojiro was standing there pissed off at Konata for some reason.

Konata really didn't know what she did wrong but when she was about to ask what's wrong her dad immedialty said, "Let me videotape what you're planning to do tonight with Kagami. I heard yourself talk about in your room last night. About 'having your way' with Kagami and personnaly I think it's a great idea for you and Kagami to 'bond more'" He started to smile when he said this. "Do you accept? If not ill have to punish you." Konata was furios and said "If it were some whore off the street I woudn't care but you actually want to see your own daughter have sex with someone and VIDEOTAPE IT! I know I have messed up ideas too but to go as far as to videotape it? I'm soory but if it means that I won't even follow through with that knowing my own father will videotape it for his own needs" And then Sojiro interrupted her saying "you can watch the video anytime you want and maybe even show it to Kagami if you wish, it's not just for me, it's so you share your experience of your first time."

Kagami stood there dumbfounded contemplating what her own father just said. She knows hes a huge pervert just like herself only worse. Even though he videotaped girls all the time and plays H-games 24/7 she still didn't think he would do something like this. Then her dad hugged her said "please Konata, I miss those memories of your mother and I want to relive them without hurting you. You remind me so much of your mother its amazing. I know you're my daughter and i don't want to hurt you just because of my feelings for you. And if you don't except ill have to punish you in a way I would feel guilty for, the rest of my life." Konata then said " Before I accept, I want to know. What is the punishment you have in store? cause you almost never punish me and why do you want to punish me anyways?".

Sojiro stood there with an erection and said "I can't tell you what it is, I'm sorry" Then Konata said "Its probably nothing that bad, I would rather be beaten then be videotaped by my own dad having sex with the one I love." Sojiro than said "U will now be punished for what you just declined" He told Konata "Take off your shirt, NOW." Konata thought 'why does he want me to take off my shirt? Maybe he's going to whip me. What did I do to deserve this? Maybe its for something unrelated and Sojiro thought of the videotape as an alternative to a punishment'. Sojiro then told Konata "take off your bra". Konata was confused and somewhat scared as to what was going to happen.

She thought maybe he was going to rape her but she thought 'he's my dad, I don't think he would do that. Would he? He was a major pervert who needed to soothe his needs, even if It was his own daughter who would be the one to soothe them'. Konata then asked "Can't you at least give me a hint as to what we're doing?" Sojiro then shook his head no. He then said "You'll soon find out" Konata then put her hands behind her back and unstrapped her bra.

A tear then flowed down her cheek as she realized what was going ot happen. Her dad then put his hand on her cheek and said "don't scream or ill make it almost unbearable." He then grabbed the back of her head and slowly flowed his hands through her hair and said "do a good job and I won't hurt you again like this. Now unzip my pants." He said this with a devilish smile and stared at Konata as she slowly put her hands on his pants while on her knees. She then pulled down his pants slowly. She could feel the tip of his long shaft touch her forehead bulging out of his underwear. She just sat there in shock at how hard and long her own fathers penis was from her simply puling down his pants.

Sojiro then said "it's big and hard, ready for you to swallow". Konata was scared out of her mind. She couldn't believe her own father wanted her to swallow his dick. She started to cry. As soon as she started to cry Sojiro moved his face closer and said in a pissed off voice "don't shed on more tear or else I'll have to punish you every day until you realize what you have just done." Konata tried to fight her mind but her eyes took over and another tear came out of her right eye. Sojiros face had then made a devilish smirk and said "Lets begin" he then said to Konata "take off my underwear Konata" Then Konata slowly pulled off her fathers underwear. She felt disgusted looking at her fathers large shaft knowing what she had to do to her own father. He already had a little pre cum without her even touching yet.

Konata gulped then she had the courage to say "no, I don't want this please! I'll let you videotape me and Kagami! Just don't make me do this!" Sojiro then said, "U already turned down the offer now. I will video tape this instead. I already have high-tech cameras placed all throught the house and if you do have your special time it will be videotaped regardless. Ive been videotaping everything you do whenever you are inside this house for the past month so I know all about you and I want to get to know you even better by expressing how much I love you. Konata felt like she had been intruded of every moment of privacy she has ever had. Every time she masterbated he saw and masterbated too me she thought.

Sojiro then said "enough with the stalling, you are doing this wether you want to or not." He said this while shoving his cock in his daughters face. He then pulled down his underwear and rammed his cock on Konatas lips. She closed her lips and refused to open them. Then sojiro plugged her nose forcing her to breathe through her mouth. At that moment his cock entered her mouth. He violently shoved his shaft down her throat. Konata kept making muffled noises pleading for him to stop. Tears rained down her cheeks as the length penetrated deep in her throat. Her saliva made his penis grow even more making the pain worse for Konatas throat. He then put his hand behind her head and forced his whole footlong penis down his daughters throat. Her face was beat red with tons of tears flowing down like a waterfall. Her reaction to the penis only excited sojiro making his length even harder. He started to move his penis out of her daughters mouth slighty but then he penetrated right back in. He then took his hand off of her daughters head and said to her "Suck it as if was the most delicious thing you have ever had and smile" he said with a devilish grin. She then opened up her mouth and took him with her mouth and made a forced smile. Her mouth was just sucking the tip while she rubbed the rest of the length. Sojiro closed his eyes in pleasure as Konata took him in deeper. She started to use her tongue while it was inside and she managed to hit the tip of his length . She took his shaft out of her moth and made an upward lick on the side of his shaft. She then licked the tip leaving a trail of saliva flowing down his shaft. Her hand slowly grasped his penis. She could feel how hard, wet, and sticky his penis was.

She thought herself 'Is this really my own father? Why would he do something like this. Does he have no morals, no dignity? And most of all, why me? Why didn't he make some other girl to do this. He's a good-looking man for his age and if he really tried might be able to score with a high school. Maybe he has a daughter-father fetish, they have those type of situations in those games he plays sometimes but I always thought of them as fake, I never woud've thoguth he woud've wanted this just from playing those games. I think there's soemthign else that turns him on about me, but I can't really guess why. Maybe its my loli body just like mothers. I don't know and quite frankly I don't want to know.'

She thought this to herself with her fathers penis in her hand still hard but receded slightly. Sojiro then screamed "Start rubbing Goddamit! Or else ill take yoru virginity for good, and trust me, it won't be pleasant." Konata was scared out of her mind she started frankly pumping his penis as slowly. His Shaft started to lenghthen and again grew to his full length. Konata was scared of how huge it was. It was the most intimidating thing she had ever seen. She was deathly afraid of the pain that caused when it was forced down her small throat. Out of desperation she started rubbing a little faster but not too fast or else Sojiro would start yelling again she thought. Konata kept a steady pace pumping her father at a medium pace just enough to soothe his needs but not enogh to make him cum. Sojiro was getting agitated at how slow she was pumping at started to yell "Rub faster you whore!"

Konata then started to pump her fathers cock with as much force and agility her hands could muster. She wanted to stop due to her hands hurting so much. The palms of her hands were beat red from pumping her father so fast for so long. She was breathing heavily as hard as she could not to faint from exhaustion. Her father just stood there with a smirk on his face as Konata pumped her father so fast that her hands were almost a blur. His cock started to tighten and a little pre-cum shot out. Sojiro then yelled "quickly shove it down your throat you little bitch!"

Konata let go of his shaft and put her mouth around the whoel length. Her face was beat red as her fathers cock was dripping a little cum down her throat. Her eyes were wide open staring at her fathers penis as Sojiro commanded her suck as fast as she could. Konata quickly started to desperately move her mouth back and forth with tons of verocity. Her throat burned of pain as her fathers shaft entered and left her throat repeatedly. Konata swished for her father to stop or at least finish. Her father started to laugh and said "How you take my cock so well reminds me even more of your mother, its as if you were her this very moment." Konata's eyes widened as she realized why her father was making her do this. 'Its because he thinks im her when she was younger'. At that thought Konata was even more scared at to what would happen if she didn't finsh her father off right now. She started to suck so fast that her lips felt as if they were on the line of fire. Her eyes expelled so many tears that it rained down like a raging waterfall. Her face looked up at her father in sadness as she sucked off her own father so fast that Sojiro nearly came. But that's the thing, 'NEARLY CAME' Sojiro pushed her off his dick, grinned and said, "I can't come just yet, I have to take whats precious to you before I do that"

Konata looked up at her father in disgust at what was going to happen. Somehow she knew, today would be the day, she lost her virginity.


End file.
